One Love Dies But Theirs Lives On
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Finished! Starts out as Marron and Trunks but changes to someone else. Bra puts on the Romeo and Juliet play and wants her brother and Marron to be the lead roles!R&R please.
1. One Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with DBZ…

"I don't know,  Bra."  Marron spoke.  "Please Marron!  For me?" Marron sighed.  "Alright, what play is it?"  Bra shrieked.  "Yes, thanks!  You'll play one of the lead roles.  She's very nice and naive so you won't have a problem playing her…"  Bra was cut off.  "What is the show Bra?"  Bra frowned.  "Don't get mad ok?  It's Romeo and Juliet."  Marron looked shocked.  "Romeo and Jul… You want me to play Juliet?"  Bra bit her bottom lip.  "Yes.  I need you Marron!  You  already promised."  Marron growled.  "Wait!  Who's Romeo?"  Marron narrowed her eyes.  "Um… Romeo?… just…. Um… Trunks."  Marron's mouth hung wide open.  "T-trunks!  You got the hottest guy in the senior class to play Romeo!"  Bra smiled.  "I didn't know you thought my brother was hott."  Marron covered her mouth.  "Hey, bull shit you didn't know."  Bra laughed.  "I just thought it would be good to put the two most popular people in the senior class as the leads is that so wrong."  Bra pretended to cry.  Marron shook her head as she smiled.  "You are unbelievable.  Why don't you play a part in the play instead of directing?"  Bra frowned.  "Can't you tell?  I was born to direct."  Marron and Bra laughed.  "What's so funny?"  Goten asked the giggling girls with a smile.  "Oh, Goten,  I want you to be in a play."  Goten looked surprised.  "Sure anything for you my dear!"  He joked.  Marron laughed.  "Thanks Goten but save it for the show."  Goten stopped laughing.  "Of course my love.  What play may I ask is it?"  Bra gave him a fake smile.  "Romeo and Juliet."  Goten looked shocked.  "No way!  I'm not going to be in a sissy play like that!"  Bra frowned.  "But it'll be a modern version.  Besides you'll be able to fight Trunks with a sword."  Goten immediately smiled at the last part of Bra's speech.  "Trunks is going to be in it?"  Bra frowned.  "Who else was going to play Romeo?"  Goten laughed.  "Who's Juliet?"  Bra smiled.  "Marron."  Goten looked at Marron.  "I'll play Romeo."  Marron laughed.  Bra rolled her eyes.  "Seriously, if Marron's going to be Juliet I'd love to play Romeo."  Bra looked at Goten questioningly.  "Although,  Trunks would be better for the part.  I s'pose."  Trunks suddenly walked up to his friends.  Marron took a deep breath.  "Hey Trunks.  Wanna train this afternoon?"  Goten asked.  Trunks smiled.  "Love too."  Bra cleared her throat.  "Oh, but I promised Bra I'd be in her stupid play  thing."  Goten smiled.  "Ok,  Bra I'm in."  She smiled.  "What?"  Trunks asked.  "I asked Goten to be in it as Tybolt."  Trunks laughed.  "Yes!  We can rehearse together."  Bra smiled sweetly.  "You'll also have to rehearse with Juliet too after all you two will be in most of the scenes together."  Trunks gasped.  "Wait!  Who did you get to play Juliet?  Please tell me it's not someone ugly."  Marron frowned.  Bra laughed.  "I'm Juliet.  Am I ugly?"  Marron gave Trunks a look like say it and die.  Trunks backed away.  "Sorry Marron.  I think you're…. Um… pretty."  Marron turned her back.  "Thanks."  She said sarcastically.  Goten laughed.  "Well, rehearsal is right after school."  Bra broke in. 

AFTER SCHOOL

"Alright.  I'd like to thank everyone for showing up on such short notice.  I have already told everyone who they are playing.  I will call you up by character to get your script.  Will Romeo please come up."  Trunks walked forward.  All the girls gave out a shriek.  Trunks smiled.  "How does he do it?"  Goten asked.  "Do what?"  Marron asked.  "Juliet." Marron walked forward and had just about the same reaction from all the guys.  "Never mind."  Goten whispered.  "Nurse…Murcutio…Tybolt…"  Goten walked up.  Bra made it through giving everyone a script.  "Now does everyone have a script?… Good.  We'll begin."  Rehearsal ended.  "Same time tomorrow people!"  Bra yelled as everyone left.

LATER 

Trunks was talking to Goten on the phone.  "Romeo certainly has a lot of lines."  Trunks said changing his mind about being in the show.  "Yeah but to kiss Marron will be worth it."  Trunks gasped.  "I forgot about that!"  Goten laughed.  "What's wrong.  It's not as if Marron is ugly."  Trunks frowned.  "Yeah, but to kiss her in front of all those people."  Goten made a noise on the other end.  "Yeah right! I see you make out in the middle of the hallway everyday.  You can't be nervous about this."  Goten raised his eyebrow.  "I thought you liked Marron?"  Trunks paused for a moment.  "I do, but, who doesn't?  She's the most popular girl in the senior class.  I can't compete with a whole class for her."  Goten smiled.  "Yeah, but you have the upper hand to all those other guys."  Trunks looked questioningly.  "How do you figure?"  Goten tried not to laugh out loud at how naive his friend is.  "You're going to kiss her aren't you?"  Trunks smiled.  "Yeah, I am."  Goten shook his head.  "How can the most popular people in the 12th grade not know they are?"  Goten said under his breath.  Trunks didn't catch it.  "Well, see you tomorrow Goten."  Goten laughed.  "Yep."

*_________*__________*

R&R please!

C-E-F-Y


	2. Two Love

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Thank you Hazana!  For some of my fics I just wrote on and on instead of separating dialoge and I didn't even think about it…Thanks for the advice!

C-E-F-Y

Anyway on to the story!

NEXT DAY

"I can't believe you talked me into this Bra."  Marron frowned.  

"Did you know I'd have to kiss Trunks?  Yeah I bet you did.  What am I going to do?  Bra?  You see what you've done to me?"  Bra laughed.  

"You're way too tense Marron.  Calm down.  You'll be fine."  Marron looked worried. 

"Hey Marron."  Trunks came up to her looking a little flustered himself.  

"Hey."  They just stared at the floor for what seemed like an eternity. 

 "Well, I'll see you at rehearsal?"  Marron nodded.  

"Yep.  See you then."  Bra smiled as her brother walked away.  

"See that?  I can't even talk to him like I used to.  Why did you pick me to be Juliet?"  Bra smiled.  

"Because you're my best friend,  you are perfect for the part and I thought you'd be ok with kissing Trunks."  Marron smiled weakly.  

"Thanks.  I won't let you down."  Marron left.

REHERSAL

"Ok, we'll start off with the balcony scene, but it's not like in other plays.  Go ahead Trunks."  

Trunks looked nervous.  "Juliet?  What's she doing out so late at night?"  

Marron spoke her line.  "Just because my father hates Romeo does not mean I must hate him.  Does it?  How can I hate someone I've just met?  Better yet how can I love them?"  

Trunks broke in.  "It is easier to hate someone you've just met, but if it seems easy to love than that is what I plan to do."  

Trunks walked up to Marron.  "Do you agree?"  

Marron answered with her head held high.  "I will not answer such a question.  What brings you here so late?"  

Trunks smiled.  "I bring news of a man."  

Marron moved closer.  "And what does this 'man' have to say?"  

Trunks moved closer.  "That he wishes to love you for the rest of his life."  

Marron frowned.  "But, this man is still a boy in many ways.  How does he plan to win me over?"  

Trunks moved even closer so that his face was a foot from Marron's.  

"With a simple kiss."  Trunks leaned in and gave Marron the most romantic kiss he could.  

They separated and both were blushing.  "Ok.  Nice job guys same time tomorrow."  

Marron walked off the stage.  Trunks walked up to Goten still blushing.  

"Little hot don't you think Trunks?"  Trunks cleared his throat. 

NEXT DAY

"Hey Trunks."  Trunks turned to see Marron.  

"Hi Marron."  He could feel his cheeks becoming warm.  

"I was wondering if tonight after rehearsal you could stick around for another half hour?  I want to get my lines memorized and I was just wondering if you'd help me."  Marron looked nervous and kept her head down.  

"Sure.  I'd be glad to help you.  I was actually going to ask you the same thing."  Trunks looked down also. 

"Thanks."  Marron left.  

AFTER REHEARSAL

 "So, what do you want to start with?  We do well on the balcony scene."  Trunks blushed.  

"According to Bra."  Marron smiled.  

"How about the wedding?  I get my lines mixed up."  Trunks swallowed hard.  _'It's just a play, It's just a play…' _

"Ok."  They started reading.  

"We want to get married."  Trunks said.  

"As soon as possible."  Marron added.  

"I always forget that part."  Trunks laughed.  

Marron did too.  Over an hour had passed.  

"Let's skip that and come back to it later."  Trunks stopped laughing.  

"Ok.  So, then we kiss…"  

He looked at Marron and she was staring at him over her playbook.  He swallowed hard.  Marron walked closer to him.  Trunks did the same.  They kissed.  Marron wrapped her arms around Trunks's neck and pulled him closer.  Trunks put his hands on her waist and brought her closer.  Trunk's tongue roamed over Marron's lips and instinctively she opened her mouth.  When they broke apart Trunks and Marron both spoke at the same time. 

"I gotta go."  Trunks laughed nervously.  

"Me too."  Marron gave a weak smile and left out the front door.  

Trunks stood there for another moment then left to Capsule Corp.

*______________*______________*  

I'll update soon! R&R please tell me whatcha think so far. Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	3. Not quite Three Love

Disclaimer: I don't own it and most likely never will.

AT CAPSULE CORP

"Oh, hey Trunks.  You're home late.  How's rehearsal?"  Bulma asked. "What?  Oh it-it was good."  Trunks said still thinking of the kiss.  "Where have you been?"  Bra asked coming down the stairs.  "You were supposed to stay after for a half hour after rehearsal not two hours."  Trunks looked at his sister and started to smile.  He walked right past his sister into his room.  Bra followed.  "Oh…"  Bra laughed.  "I see, something happened didn't it Trunks?  That's why it took you so long.  Tell me or I'll call Marron and find out."  Trunks looked at his sister and stopped smiling.  "It's none of your business what Marron and I do."  Bra smiled.  "So, something did happen."  Trunks sighed.  "Did you kiss her?"  Trunks blushed hard.  "Get out of my room Bra!"  Bra left laughing.  She called Marron.  "Hey, is Marron there?  Oh hi."  Marron spoke.  "How are you?"  She sounded as though she didn't care but asked to make conversation.  "What happened after rehearsal?  You know between you and Trunks?"  Marron gasped.  "Did Trunks seem upset when he came home?"  Marron asked worriedly.  Bra laughed.  "Far from it he was smiling with a goofy grin and not even paying attention."  Marron sighed.  "I know it was amazing."  Bra smiled.  "Go on."  Marron smiled thinking back to their kiss.  "We just kissed Bra."  Bra laughed.  "Must have been some kiss."  Marron laughed.  "Oh yeah."  Bra raised an eyebrow.  "Was it a french kiss?"  Marron blushed and paused.  "Yes."  Bra laughed.  "I knew it!  What part were you rehearsing?  The wedding night?"  Marron gasped.  "Oh no!  I forgot all about that!  Am I going to have to wear some light nightgown that brings out my curves?"  Bra smiled.  "Well, yeah.  So what scene."  Marron answered.  "The wedding kiss.  You know after the priest says you may kiss the bride."  Bra laughed.  "You french kissed Trunks during the quickest kiss in the entire show?"  Bra laughed.  Marron frowned.  "Don't make fun.  What scene are we working on tomorrow if we did the wedding today?"  Marron asked worried.  "Ahh, the wedding night.  Don't worry though, you'll just be laying on a box for now it's not like you'll be wearing that nightgown yet."  Marron shrieked.  "How am I gonna do this?"  Bra smiled and tried to hold back a laugh.  "Calm down Marron.  You're just acting.  That's all.  Just think of it like that.  Here, I'll let you go so you can get some rest.  Bye."  Marron frowned.  "Bye."

NEXT DAY

By now the entire cast knows what scene they will be working with today.  "Hey Marron."  Trunks said looking at the floor.  "Hey Trunks."  Marron said.  "Are you nervous?"  She whispered in his ear.  "Yes. Are you?"  He whispered hopefully.  "Yeah."  She whispered.  The bell rang for their first period.  "I'll see you tonight."  They said at the same time and headed in opposite directions.

THAT NIGHT

"Alright, everyone knows what scene we're doing so let's get started."  Bra said to the cast and crew members.  "Trunks, Marron please come here."  They walked over to Bra.  "Do you want to do a different scene today?  Then tonight you can try and practice the wedding night before Monday."  Both Marron and Trunks looked releaved.  "Yes."  They said at the same time.  After Bra gave the announcement there were a few groans.  

*____________*_____________*

Thanks Hazana for reviewing!  I'm glad you like it.  Update soon.

C-E-F-Y


	4. On my way

Disclaimer:Don't own DBZ or anything…

AFTER REHEARAL

"So, let's get started."  Bra said to Trunks and Marron.  

Goten asked to stay too.  

"Where do you want us?"  Marron asked.  Bra walked up on stage and told Marron to lay down on the 'bed' and Trunks to lay next to her with his upper body on her.  

"Ok?  Are you guys comfortable?  Nevermind.  That will work now get up and Trunks start with your line then kiss Marron and carry her over to the 'bed' and we'll stop there."  

Trunks said his line and kissed Marron.  Then brought her over and Bra told them to improvise to see what they could do.  Trunks kissed Marron.  Goten and Bra were so silent that Trunks and Marron both forgot they were in the room and began to makeout.  Marron's arms wrapped around Trunks and pushed him over until she was completely on top of him.  Bra wrote this down as they went and Goten just continued to watch.  Trunks grabbed Marron's ass and she began to move her hands down his upper body until she reached his belt and then… Bra stopped them.  

"Ok, thanks guys that was great."  She looked up at the stage and saw the 'scene'.  Her mouth hang open.  Goten was silently laughing.  Marron was sitting up now on Trunks her hands undoing his belt and blushing.  Trunks still had his hands on her ass laying underneath her blushing also.  

"I'd say that's a wrap."  Goten yelled laughing.  Marron got off Trunks and fixed her hair.  Trunks got up and fixed his belt.  He walked up to Goten.  

"Ready to go?"  He asked breathlessly.  Goten continued to laugh out the door.  

"Wow!  What was all that about?"  Goten asked once they were outside.  Trunks looked flustered.  

"I don't know but it's the third time it's happened.  I just can't control myself around her.  It gets worse everytime.  First it was just kissing her then we french kissed and now…"  Goten cut in.  

"Now you're practically getting naked on stage."  Trunks took a swing at Goten.  When he missed he put his hands in his pockets and looked worried.  

"Seriously, if I can't control myself I don't know what I'm going to do."  Goten finally quit laughing.  

"Don't worry so much it definitally wasn't just you."  Trunks looked at Goten puzzled.  

"What do you mean?"  Goten smiled.  

"Are you saying that you undid your own belt?"  Trunks stopped walking and smiled a little.  "Marron is having the same problem you are."  Trunks shook his head.  

"No way, not Marron, she's….Marron."  Goten nodded.  

"Exactly and she likes you.  Remember she's the one that climbed on top of you not the other way around."  Trunks rolled his eyes.  

"Actually…"  He bit his bottom lip.  

"The only reason I didn't stay on her was because she's pretty tough when she wants something."  

Goten was smiling and Trunks was talking to himself more than Goten.  

"And I didn't mind so much."  Goten laughed.  Trunks came out of his transe.  

"Anyway, even if she does feel the same way how am I going to control myself on stage next week during rehearsal?"  Goten thought.  

"Talk to Marron."  Trunks started walking back to the school.

BACK AT SCHOOL

"I'm so sorry Bra but I can't do the play."  Bra looked shocked. 

 "What?!"  Marron looked sad.  

"I can't control myself around Trunks.  I… I just get so overwhelmed.  I almost… well, you saw what I did.  What if during rehearsal I… I don't even want to think of the embarrassment.  What am I going to do?"  Bra smiled.  

"You still don't see it do you?"  Marron looked confused.  

"See what?"  Bra gave a short laugh.  "The way he looks at you.  You are not the only one who was you know, up on that stage.  Trunks did grab your ass you know."  Marron looked up at the ceiling thinking.  

"He did, didn't he?"  Bra shook her head.  

"You need to talk to him."  Marron nodded and ran for the door.  As soon as it was open Trunks ran smack into Marron and landed on top of her.  

"Hey Marron."  Trunks stood up and picked her up.  

"You alright?"  Trunks asked.  

"Yep. I think so.  What are you doing back?"  Trunks looked behind Marron and saw his sister.  Once he 'thought' she wasn't paying attention he continued.  

"I've been… sort of… well… having these feelings since… um… the play started."  Trunks started blushing.  

"Me too.  Like you can't… control yourself."  Marron blushed also.  

"Yeah, exactly.  How are we going to control ourselves during the show and rehearsals?"  Marron frowned.  "That's what I was going to ask you."  Trunks frowned.  

"Well, you could try going out."  They both turned toward Goten who entered the building.  

"Yeah, that way you could get all your…"  Bra laughed.  

"Urges out before the show."  Bra said finishing Goten's thought.  

"It's worth a shot."  Marron said looking at Trunks.  He smiled.  

"Yeah, definitally.  Want to come over tonight?  We could rent a movie."  Marron smiled.  

"Sure."  

*______________*_____________*

Thanks all who reviewed!  I am glad someone's reading this at least! Lol.  See ya next chapter!

C-E-F-Y


	5. The mistake

Disclaimer:Don't own DBZ or anything…

Wow, I thought noone was reading this…Thanks to Erin for reviewing…sadly, this is my last chapter…But thank you for reviewing I'm glad you liked this story.  

C-E-F-Y

On to the story!

THAT SAME NIGHT

Trunks put in the movie and sat down on the couch next to Marron.  He put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.  She looked up at him and gave him a kiss.  

"Might as well start getting what I want out."  She joked.  

Trunks gave a slight laugh and kissed her back until they were turning it into a game, 'who can be the better kisser'.  Trunks wrapped his arms around Marron and turned  his body so he was facing her.  She also turned and climbed on his lap.  She kissed him until they slowly fell backwards and, again, she was on top.  Trunks grabbed her ass and put his hands under her short skirt.  Marron moved her hands to his pants again and began to undo his belt while kissing him still on the lips.  She got it off and undid his zipper and went to his shirt.  She undid all the buttons and took it off rubbing his chest.  Trunks moved his hands up her back taking her shirt with them.  They stopped kissing for a brief moment as her shirt came off.  Trunks turned her underneath him and pulled down her skirt.  

"Now, it's my turn to be on top."  He kissed her again.  She pulled off his pants until they were both only in their underwear.  

"Wait.  Trunks, we can't do this."  Trunks looked down at what they were wearing.  

"Oh shit.  So much for getting it out of our system."  

Trunks stood up and looked at Marron who only had her underwear and bra on.  Marron looked at Trunks's muscular body and his boxers.  She certainly got him going by the size of his 'equipment'.  

"Screw it."  Marron said walking closer to Trunks.  

"I was thinking the same thing."  He picked her up in his arms.

THE NEXT DAY

"SHIT!"  Trunks yelled.  

"What the heck were we thinking?"  Marron asked looking to Trunks on the other side of his bed.  

Trunks smiled a little.  

"Well, I know what I was thinking but…"  Trunks was suddenly interupted by Bra entering his bedroom.  

"So Trunks how'd your…"  Bra stopped stareing at her brother and best friend.  

Marron had the blanket up over her breast covering herself as best she could.  

LATER THAT DAY

Marron had left home to take a shower.  Meanwhile Trunks was having a talk with Bra.  

"You said get all our urges out."  Bra's mouth hung open.  

"I meant makeout with her for a few hours while you're watching the movie…"  She lowered her voice.  

"Not have sex with her."  Trunks looked shocked.  

"You think I planned this?"  Bra rolled her eyes.  

Goten walked through the door. 

 "Hey how was your date last night?"  Goten said smiling.  

"You mean how was his date this morning!  After all that's when Marron left!  Luckily mom and dad were both gone this morning!"  

Goten looked shocked.  

"You slept with Marron?"  He whispered.  

Trunks looked pissed.  

"It was an accident.  You can't tell me you've never had an accident."  Bra narrowed her eyes.  

"Yeah, but all my accidents didn't involve having sex!"  Trunks groaned.  

Goten stared at Trunks.  

Marron came through the door.  

"Marron, please tell me you were drunk or something to make me feel better about this."  Marron looked down.  

"I'm sorry I told you before I couldn't help my feelings."  She said calmly.  

"The least you could of done was wear a condom!"  Marron looked at Bra shocked.  

"I'm sorry."  She still tried sounding calm.  

"Sorry?! You're sorry?  That's it?"  Marron lost her temper.  

"I'm sorry I fucked your brother what else do you want me to say? I can't change what happened or that I'm glad it happened."  Bra looked at Marron shocked.  

"You're glad about this?"  Marron looked tall.  

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."  Bra couldn't believe what she was hearing.  

"What if you're pregnant? Then what?"  Marron looked down.  

"I don't know, but can't you see I'm scared too?  No! You're just happy it won't be you!  Your dad's little preppy princess getting knocked up what a shame!  But it's not you!  It's ME!"  

Bra looked sad.  

"I'm so sorry Marron, but it was your own fault."  Bra walked out the front door.  

Goten looked at Trunks then at Marron and went after her.  Marron started crying.  Trunks walked up and gave her a hug.  

"You shouldn't be sorry.  It's my fault.  I'm the one who should appolagize to you.  I'm sorry Marron.  I'm so sorry."

Trunks held her for a half hour before Goten came back.  

"It's ok Marron.  You might not even be pregnant."  Marron looked up at Goten from Trunks wet chest.  

Goten gave her a weak smile.  She started crying.  

"I just do-on't know w-what I'm go-oing to do if I-i am p-pregnant.  I'm not-t ready-y for a-a baby!"  

Goten looked at Trunks who was looking at Marron worried.  He tipped her head up and gave her a kiss then left up the stairs to his room.  At first Marron stared confused after him then started crying again.  Goten gave her a hug.  

"It's ok Marron.  I promise it will be ok.  Trunks is just as worried that's all.  It's ok.  He won't leave you like this.  I promise."  Goten continued to talk to Marron until she fell asleep.  

Goten walked upstairs to Trunks's room and opened the door.  Trunks had his head in his hands.  

"What the hell was that?"  Trunks looked up.  

"What?"  

Goten looked shocked.  

"Can't you see she's scared?  What are you going to do if she's pregnant?  Nothing right?  Let her handle it?"  Trunks looked confused.  

"Goten, I'm still a kid I can't raise a kid!  I can barely make it by myself."  Goten shook his head.  

"So you are going to leave her alone if she has a kid that was both your faults at least she's going to keep it."  Trunks looked at Goten.  

"That's because she has no choice."  

Goten looked shocked.  

"And you think you do?  No! You don't!  You're the one who slept with her.  You know it isn't all her fault this happened.  You have a responsibility to her and the child she might have."  

Trunks stood up.  

"I don't want it! I don't want to raise my child! I'm not ready!  I won't!  Don't get mad at me because your father left!"  

Trunks ran out of his room and down the stairs and out the door.  He flew off.  

MONDAY AFTERNOON

"We will not continue Romeo and Juliet.  I'm sorry but if we are to perform it next week we would need a Romeo we don't have.  I didn't get an understudy so we will not be putting on the show at all.  Thank you all for being apart of it."  

Bra gave her speech as soon as she could.  Trunks had left Saturday and still had not returned.  Meanwhile Marron was going to the hospital and as far as they could tell she was not pregnant.  She was now happily dating Goten.

*_____________*____________*

Finished!

Surprised? Write a review! Just kidding.  Thanks for reading I'm glad you liked it!

C-E-F-Y 


End file.
